londorwinfandomcom-20200213-history
Hobgoblin
In the time that followed,'' great wars broke out between the great races. The elves battled against the dwarves, and men held back the orcs. The halflings made tremendous journeys to haul the goods and supplies of those at war, and became wealthy in the process. Kraeth claimed the souls of those who died during those wars, and the Underworld grew strong with the souls of the damned.'' History After that time, Castiel took five legions of goblins from the plains of Galirede and gave them strength and stature, and he taught them how to make war, and thus arose the Five Legions of the Hobgoblins. And the Five Legions created hidden strongholds: one in Eyrodd, one in Erranor, one in Autumnhold, one in Galirede, and one in Initiav. The Inferno Legion marched from the Autumnhold stronghold of Rathron, and they made war upon the elves and burned massive areas of the forest. The elves fought with ferocity against the horde, but the brutality of the Legion could not be withstood as they cleansed the woodlands with fire. The elves were overwhelmed and all but a remnant were wiped out, and those who remained were enslaved within their homeland. The Desecration Legion marched from their stronghold in Galirede, Dravlom, and they battled against the kingdoms of men. And the hobgoblins tested the strength of men, and despite the fact that the armies of Galirede held their lines with valor, they could not overcome the might of the Legion. One noble lord of Galirede, Jordanus of House Eudon, united the banners of men and held the Legion at bay for a time, but not before the hobgoblin hordes had taken many thousands as slaves. The Storm Legion marched from their stronghold of Norgron, in Eyrodd, and they laid siege to the dwarven kingdom. Every city and village that was not protected within mountain halls was laid waste, but the strength of the dwarven strongholds proved too well fortified for the hobgoblin armies, and a long, silent siege was the result. Starvation ravaged the Kingdom of Eyrodd. The Blood Legion marched from their stronghold of Gilbrom, in Erranor, and they fell upon the second dwarven kingdom. The dwarves fought the hobgoblins heartily, and for a time it appeared that they might prevail, but the cunning of the Legion proved sharper than any sword. They drew the dwarves into battle in the open field of Galirede, and their wolf-mounted cavalry slaughtered the armored infantry of the dwarves. With no armies to defend Erranor, the Hobgoblins marched on their great halls, occupied them, and enslaved all. The Death Legion marched from their stronghold of Bithrom, in Initiav, and they attacked the tabaxi savages with great ferocity. The tabaxi fell by the thousands on the field of battle, for they had never known war, and they were no match for the horde of hobgoblins that laid siege to their lands. The tabaxi were conquered with ease and their peoples enslaved. The peoples of Elrinia suffered at the hands of the cruel hobgoblins for one hundred years. The hobgoblins had brought them war, death, and slavery. And the people cried out bitterly to the gods for relief from their hard bondage, and the gods answered. A plague swept the ranks of the Legions, and the hobgoblins fell by the hundreds of thousands. The people of Elrinia, hardened by their years of oppression and war, rose up against their masters and drove them from their lands. The Five Legions were driven back to their fortresses, and they have never recovered. Category:Races Category:Ancient Races